Stuck Travelling
by superavengerwholock12
Summary: I didn't know where I was, I didn't how, my day turned so strange, and I don't even truly understand why I can never go home, the only thing I do know is that I'm in a strange alien spaceship, with a strange man I've never met before, and he's telling me that I'm something he's never seen before and I'm stuck with him. I'm Jannet Smith and until today I thought I was a normal girl.
1. Chapter 1

I don`t know where I am, I don`t know how a normal day turned strange, and I don`t even truly even understand why I can`t go home, the only thing I do know is that I`m in a weird alien ship, with a weird man I`ve never met, and that he`s telling me I`m something he`s never seen before and that I`m stuck with him. I should probably start from the beginning, my names Jannet, and until today I thought I was a normal girl, the day started out like any other, I woke up and got out of bed. I was really tired because I stayed up all night reading fanfictions and watching my favorite tv shows.

It's a habit I've only just started recently and I should really stop, but I can't just stop obsessing over Sherlock! I just can't get over Benedict Cumberbatches smile... but any ways I'm getting off track, I had to hurry into the shower, and get my hair done really quickly, and I made my way downstairs for some breakfast and of course my stupid roomate Deanna was taking up all the cooking space and wouldn't budge.

I really hate Deanna, she thinks just because she's one year older than me and has more money and better college courses she can do whatever she wants. We're both taking course to do the same thing, movie producing and directing, one day I dream of becoming a famous director and producer like Steven Spielberg or J.J. Abramms! But that will never happen if Deanna doesn't get out of my way! " Excuse me Deanna," I said sofetly , "Can you please move over a bit, I need to make my breakfast and I'm already late for one of my courses!" I asked while gathering up all my school supplies, I really need to work on my organization skills, it's always been a problem of mine maybe I'll work it out later while I finish my...

"Listen Jannet I don't care if you miss your course or not, I'm in the middle of something and besides you know you'll never amount to anything anyways, most directors end up having unoriginal ideas and working part time the rest of their lives, making sucky movies" she said very rudely if I might say so myself... "Unlike me I have original _ideas, _why else would my father put me in the best courses?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was fuming with _anger,_ breath in, breath out I told myself, don't get angry, don't get angry! I looked at the clock, 10:30! My class started at 10! I guess I'll just have to have an extra big lunch later I guess! Now remember how I said that I _thought_ I was a normal girl until today, well this is where that ties in!

I was on my way to my course, walking instead of running, I mean I'm already 30 minutes late anyways, I've already missed so much it probably won't make a diffrence if I'm later than I already am! I might as well just turn around and go have breakfast at that new cafe near the flat, I haven't been there yet and my friend told me they have the best coffee... that's when I looked around me and noticed that I had walked in the wrong direction and had no idea where I was, everything around me was completely new and hadn't had the slightest idea where I was. It was pretty creepy in the neighborhood I was in. Strangely, nobody was around... I wondered why, I needed to figure out where I was, I checked my coat for my phone, it wasn't there! Urgh! I left it at home!

Think! Ok, don`t panic, I`ll just walk around until I find a phone booth, I`ll phone a friend and everything will be alright... ``BANG!`` What was that? I suddenly felt like someone was watching me, "Hello?" I said nervously "Is anybody there?" I looked all around me and didn't see anything, "I'm warning you! I've got pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" What was going on? I took a look at my surroundings, nobody was around, strange neighborhood, creepy too, I needed to get out of here, but how? I've got no phone, have no idea where I am, and I'm entirely creeped out, by this neighborhood... I was still thinking of ways to get out of this creepy place, when I suddenly felt something hit my arm!

"Ow! What the heck!" I looked at my arm. I was bleeding, alot, and I didn't even get hit that hard! I looked at the wound, There was something metallic in it, I took it out and observed it, it seemed to be some sort of shootable needle, but it was empty! But wait a minute, if it's empty, and it hit me, then I've been drugged! I suddenly felt very dizzy, this _can't _be happening to me! What did I ever do to anyone!? I'm just a normal kid from a normal Welsh village! How could this be happening!? I panicked, I got up and started running before I could pass out. I had to get away from whoever did this. Anywhere, and I seriously needed help, _but where could I go_, there`s nobody around!

But I had to find somebody, but that's when I saw it, it was strange looking, but of course any blue box in the middle of the road would look strange, even though I didn't know what it was I used up my last bit of energy to run to it and try to open it. It was locked! I knock on the door as hard as I could! I didn't know what else to do! This was my last hope. "Please!" I screamed "Somebody help me!" Oh God I don't want to die. And that's the last thing I remember doing before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was how bright the room I was in was, every thing I saw was white. My eyes clearly adjusted to the surroundings, I saw a man a couple feet away from my bed, he looked odd, he had floppy brown hair, and wore a tweed jacket, and was that a bowtie!? Of all the things to wear in a room that I presumed was a hospital! He was talking to a women who looked to be in her twentys, with brown hair.

"So who is she?" The girl asked. "and what's she doing here? You usually don't take ordinary people aboard the TARDIS." The TARDIS? What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't usually Clara, but she's an exception, there's something wrong with her! " So Clara was her name, and what does he mean somethings wrong with me!? Last time I checked I was perfectly healthy! "Her genetic structure is being changed, her DNA is mutating! I can't explain it!" Ok nothing this man is saying is making any sense at all.

"But what's going to happen to her Doctor? " Clara asked, "If she get's better will she be staying with us?"

"I don't know Clara, I don't even know her name, the only thing I do know is that she's nothing I've ever seen before, and the peculiar thing is when I found her she was right out side the TARDIS begging for help, nobody's supposed to take any notice to the TARDIS! There's a perception filter surrounding it, only certain people can spot it! I don't even know where she comes from, she looks human but these readings are suggesting otherwise"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"It suggesting that she's not from earth, or even from this universe, and if these readings are correct whoever this girl is she's not going home for a very long time."

**So that's the end of the chapter! Please leave reviews! This is my first ever fanfiction so please tell me how I did! I'm not even sure if I'm a good writer so please be honest and tell me if I'm bad or not! Or give me tips on writing! Ok see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

_ All I saw was darkness, I heard a man laughing, well at least I thought it was a man. I looked all around me, I couldn't see anything, everything was covered in darkness. But suddenly I saw something it was coming after me, it was the most horrifying thing I ever saw, it had the sharpest teeth I've ever seen, and the worst part was it just kept on laughing. I couldn't move and it kept getting closer and closer until it finally lunged at me..._

I woke up with a gasp. I was so scared I was sweating._ But it was just a dream. _I kept telling myself, it was just a dream wasn't it? God I hope it was I don't know if I could even handle soething as horrifying as that.

"Oh hello! Your finally awake!" It was the man from earlier, he must have been taking care of me this entire time. "You've been out for days and I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" I didn't know what to say, _I've been out for days, where was my mom, my friends, my family, did they know where I am?_

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the TARDIS sick bay, I've been taking care of you ever since you fainted outside my doors."

"Your doors? The last thing I remember is screaming for help outside a mysterious police telephone box in the middle of the street!"

"Yup! That's my TARDIS!" The man said excited.

"What is that supposed to mean? Nevermind I'll figure that out later, fiirst things first, what the heck is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? Why would anything be wrong with you!?" I could tell he was hiding something, I can always tell if someones lying or not, it's a talent I've always had.

"I heard you earlier, talking to some girl named Clara, you said that I was nothing you've ever seen before and said that something was wrong with me. Then you started talking about rubbish things like as if I was from a different planet or _universe_ as you put it, you also said some weird stuff about changing DNA and my genetic structure, so I'll ask you again Mister Mysterious, what's wrong with me? And maybe while your at it maybe you could tell me your name?!"

"Ok fine! Since you've heard a lot of it all ready, I'll tell what's wrong with you, or at least what I _think _is wrong with you, I'm not entirely sure myself. I'm The Doctor by the way what's your name?"

"My name's Jannet Smith, but you can call me Jane." I told him.

"Alright then _Jane,_ I'll tell you what I know, when I found you outside my doors passed out, I obviously took you to the sick bay to see why you fainted, I had planned that once you had woken that I'd erase your memory of what happened, and send you back to your home, not alot of people can know about me, I like to keep myself secretive, not every lucky girl who is smart enough to see the TARDIS get's a free tour." He paused for a second. "But then after I did some more tests I noticed something was a little _off _with you Jane, something strange, something I've never seen before, your DNA was constantly changeing, your genetic structure was being reshaped, then when I tried to figure out where you were from the TARDIS couldn't even figure it out, it said that you were definetly human when I found you but you weren't from earth, or at least the earth from this _universe._ That mean's that where ever your from Jane, your not going home for a very long time." He gave me a moment. "It's okay take your time to respond, it's a lot to take in."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. _What was he talking about? Would I ever see my family again? My friends? Never seeing Deanna again would be an upside but still! How could I know if he was telling the truth! How did he know all this sciency different universe stuff anyways?!_

"How do you know all of this diffrent universe stuff anyways?" I asked him.

"I've had some expierience in loads of different things like this." He told me proudly.

"Reeeeallly" I said sarcastically, "And am I supposed to believe that your some sort of space alien too?"

"As a matter a fact I am!"

"Wait a minute, your telling me that your a space alien! One that travels through space and you just happened to be on earth? You don't even look like an alien!"

"Well I am! I'll prove it to you later, right now I want to take some more tests if you don't mind, I'm still not sure why your DNA was changed and how it changed, I was going to do that right before you woke up."

"Sure. Test away, I want to know what happened to me too."

"Later I also want to introduce you to Clara, she's been excited and curious to meet you since I told her you were on board."

"I kind of want to meet her too, I have a feeling I'm gonna be here for a looooong time"

**And that's the chapter! I'm having a ton of fun writing this! This is my first ever fanfiction and I didn't expect it to be going this smoothly! Please give me some more writing tips and reviews, I'm still not sure how good a writer I am yet! Oh and please tell me what episodes in the second half of season 7 I should do, I'm so excited to be writing this! Oh and thank you to MinecraftLover00 foe being my first reviewer and giving me some tips! Please be honest and tell me if you like the story!**

** Made by SuperAvengerWhoLock12**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Doctor, what's your real name? You can't just _be_ the doctor" I asked him. He was still taking tests, at this rate I'm going to be in the sickbay _forever._

"No, it really is just the Doctor." He told me.

"So your telling me your a space alien from outer space who's name is just "The Doctor" looks like a human, travels in a weird thing called a TARDY, and you think I'm from a parrellel dimension and my genetic structure or DNA is changing?" I asked him.

"Well yes." He said. "And it's called the _TARDIS _by the way, don't go calling her names other wise she'll get mad at you and she'll play jokes on you. Clara had to learn that the hard way."

"What do you mean "She'll get mad at me." is that supposed to mean something?"

"No. She'll literally, genuitally get mad at you, she's not just a ship you know, she's alive and has a heart, different from ours though, hers is made of energy."

"Well okay then, wasn't expecting that explination, but I should really be writing this stuff down, if I ever do get home this weird sciency stuff that i'm not even 100% sure is true could be great material for my directing class!" I told him. It's true, I think this stuff is brilliant, even if this is some sort of joke or dream or drug induced hallucination I could turn this stuff into some really good movie scripts!

"So your in college! And studying to be a director! I've met a couple of directors! Let's see there was Spielberg, Lucas, Abrams.. hmm who else have I met... Oooh! I was there when Thomas Edison made the first projector and film strip that's technically directing right!?" He said very excited.

"Wait a second, I sort've believe, wait no, sorry, I _might_ believe that you met J. J. Abrams, Steven Spielberg, or even George Lucas, but Thomas Edison? Give me a break! You may be a space alien but there is no way I'm believing that your old enough to have met the famous inventor Thomas Edison!"

"Well I'm older than I look, in fact _much older_, and besides it doesn't matter my age, and I forgot to mention that the TARDIS also travel in _time_."

"Oh _realllllllly?" _I asked him sarcastically.

"Yes it does! Man this is usually way easier to explain! Usually when I tell people about myself and the TARDIS it's usually more believable because we just we're running away from a space alien and in comparison... _welll_ my story becomes more believable. But face to face with no other proof this is much harder to convince people!"_ Yeah well no kidding!_ I thought

"Oh and Jane there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. What was your day like? I mean I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with you but I haven't even asked you why you were screaming outside my doors yet! So if you don't mind me asking, did anything strange or weird happen to you before you met me?"

"Well let's see, I woke up late for college because I was up all night having a _Sherlock _marathon, I didn't have breakfast because my bossy room mate Deanna was blocking the kitchen, then I started going to school and was thinking way to much, and then I decided I was to late to catch anything important in class anyways and was about to turn around and go to the new café by my flat when I realized I must of took a wrong turn and ended up in the wrong neighborhood, I started getting really creeped out and I got even more creeped out when I heard a loud bang coming from somewhere close by, then what got really weird was then my arm started bleeding and I noticed I had been injected with some sort of shootable needle, I started to panic and feel dizzy and thought that whoever shot me wanted to _kill_ me so then of course I started running, I saw a police box, banged on it begging for help, and the next thing I know I`m here!" I told him.

"Wait a second, you said that your arm started bleeding right?" He asked me.

"Ya, a lot if I remember corectly, all over my arm" I told him.

"Well that's odd."

"What?"

Your arm doesn't have a wound, or a puncture, and when I found you, the only blood you had on you was on your clothing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that we may have figured out slightly what happened to your DNA, but we're still no closer to finding an answer."

**That's the chapter! Please tell me if you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Give me tips on my writing skills and please tell me your ideas on what you think I have in store for Jane! And again what episode from season 7 do you think I should start off of! Please tell me! And be honest on what you think abou my writing!**

**-Superavengerwholock12**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Jane, you need to remain calm." He told me. _How could I remain calm._ I thought. _This isn't exactly an everyday thing for me! _

"Ok Doctor how do I remain _calm_" I said a bit to loudly. "I want to know whats going on with me and I want to know _now!'' _I told him. _Stay calm I keep telling myself... STAY CALM!_

"Ok Jane, I'm sorry let me just ask you a few more questions and then we'll be done for the day, then I can show you around the TARDIS, introduce you to Clara, and possibly find you a new way home! Who knows a small part of whatever sent you here may send you back!" He told me.

"Ok" I said calming down. "Only a few more ok?"

"Ok" He told me. "Alright now Jane, describe your self physically for me, can you do that? Without any mirrors, only on memory."

"Okay let's see... well, I'm 21 years old, I have short brown hair that goes up to my ears, brown eyes, kind of pale skin, average height... actually now that I think about it everything about me's quite average, well _until today _that is." I told him, as he stared blankly at me.

"Good Jane" He told me slowly. "Now where were_ we_ when you found us and were being chased."

"Well I didn't know _exactly_, you know creepy, unknown neighborhood and all but since you travel through time_ and _space I'm guessing you'd also want to know the city, country, and year right?" I asked him.

"Well yes I suppose so." He told me.

"Well in that case we were Cardiff, Wales 2014." I told him.

"Ok and last question, the dart, the one you said looked like it injected you with something what did it _exactly _look like?"

"Well I don't remember it much, being drugged an all..." I started to tell him, trying to think. ''I remember it was _small,_ but sharp enough to make me bleed all down my arm" I told himm still thinking. "Actually I remember now!" I told him. "There was a symbol on it, urgh what was it.." I told him still trying to remember. "It was even smaller than the needle but in the second I saw it I think I could make it out!"

"Go on what was it!" The Doctor said.

"It was a whole bunch of circles, with designs on them I think, I definitely know there was circles! And what else was there... ooh! And two words... what were they... I remember!" I told him excitedly.

"What were they!?" The Doctor asked.

"Bad Wolf'' I told him.

_**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNND**_ **there it is is! I am so, so very sorry for being months, and months late for this upload. I've just been so busy! And I had writers block! Please give me reviews! I love reviews! Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll put you in the Authors note! Just like these people!**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the Doctor. His face looked dark, like he'd just seen a ghost. All I said was Bad Wolf. What was so important about that?

"Ok, Jane." He told me lightly and a little bit nervous. "You said you had brown hair right?"

"Well ya, but what would that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Well, it's not anymore."

"What do you mean it's not anymore?" I asked him.'s always been brown!

"Your hair, when we found you, it was dirty blonde, but now its golden." He told me. _Wait... what!? How could my hair be blonde! Its always been brown! I even looked at it a few moments ago! I think... _It was then that I realized I hadn't even looked at my hair since the morning that I left...

"Get me a mirror!" I yelled at him. He did as he was told. I looked at my reflection.. I was amazed. My hair, what was once dark brown, was now golden blonde, not only had my hair turned blonde.. but it seemed like there was a sort've glisten to it, a glow, a bit magical some people would say. I ran my hair through the bit of hair I had, it was silky, not a knot to be felt, which was odd seeing as I've been in bed for a couple days now..

"How could this happen?" I asked him. "How could my hair suddenly turn golden blonde, not even hair dye can make it look this natural, how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure... but I think it has something to do with Bad Wolf." He told me.

"Why what does Bad Wolf have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"There was a friend of mine once... a close friend, haven't seen her in years, she sometimes went by Bad Wolf, ahe would leave it as a sign or message." He said. She must have been important to him, something must have happened to her, I can see the sadness in his eyes. _But what does Bad Wolf mean?_

"What does the words 'Bad Wolf' mean Doctor?" I asked him.

"Well it was sort of a name she gave her self when something happened to her." He paused for a second. "One time years and years and years ago, me and her, we were trying to defeat these _creatures_, these horrible creatures who called themselves the Daleks, they were going to kill everyone in there way, I wanted her to be safe, so instead of keeping her with me, I tricked her into going back into the TARDIS to help me, I set the TARDIS up so it would take her home." He paused again. "But she cared about me a lot, she didn't want me or anyone else to die so instead of staying in her own time stream where it was safe, she broke into the heart of the TARDIS, a place where your not ever, in a million years supposed to look because if you do the entire time vortex gets stuck in your head, but Rose did." He looked down for a second. _Rose. So that was her name._ "She used it to fly the TARDIS to where I was, she saved me from the Daleks, she was controlling everything, life, death, she destroyed them the Daleks. When she had the time vortex in her head she called her self Bad Wolf, she had unlimited power stuffed in her head. You could see it glowing from within her, a golden glow, a bit like your hair, except brighter, _much brighter,_ and not just her hair was glowing but her eyes to, the power was killing her. Luckily I took it out of her in time, but she didn't remember any of it afterwards, none of it, not the destroying of the Daleks, not saving the earth, not even the kiss..."

"She sounds nice!" I said quickly changing the subject.

"She was... but what I really want to know right now is who injected you? I mean it couldn't have been Rose she was in a parellell dimension and why would she soot you..."

"Doctor."

"...with something and send you over to this universe anyways? And how..."

"Doctor!'' I said again a little louder.

"... would she even send you here? and why would she inject you with what I think may be a small amount of the time vortex... if that's even possible to do... which I don't think is but knowing Rose anything is possible..."

"DOCTOR!" I screamed. Then I slapped

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked.

"You said Rose was in another universe ya?"

"Ya, that's what I said, one of the many reasons on why she couldn't have shot you, I mean how could she if she was in a different universe?" He told me.

"Doctor, you said I was from a different universe!"

"Ya and?" He said completely clue less.

"Doctor, you don't know what universe I was from! How do you know that I wasn't just in the same universe as Rose!?"

"Oh my gosh Jane you are a genius!" He told me. "We still have al ot to figure out.. but still I'm thinking we should take a little break and get you out of the med bay, and explore a little! Never did like things like hospitals anyways! We'll figure you out later... We should to go get Clara to go on your first trip with us! And you can finally meet her! You're going to love her! She's absolutely fantastic! Where do you think we should go? I'm thinking Vegas, 1997. Great year! Come on! Let's go!" He told me.

_Well this is exciting! _I thought. _He never stops running does he?_ _Oh well...never been to Vegas before! And it's time to see if this guy is really telling the truth about this box... if it really does travel in time and space does that mean everything he just told me is true? I won't think on it to much... just look on the bright side of things, with the way things are going it's like I'm in my own movie, or better yet seeing as how long I'm probably going to be here if he's telling the truth my own tv show! Viva Las Vegas!_

**Finally out of the medbay and time for some real action! That really took a while! I can't believe I got this update out so fast! Please review! And give me tips! This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure how I'm doing... also I really need tips on how to make an actual episode into a fanfic and I'm planning on doing Cold War but I really need tips if I'm able to pull this off... anyways thank you to all my reviewers including Blackmoon88, LovelyAmberLight, and the tons of reviews from TimeLadyHope. You only need one review to be mentioned! Also sorry about the last authors note, I thought I was done writing it but I wasn't and by the time I realized my mistake I already uploaded it! Anyways, till the next time!**

** -SuperAvengerWhoLock12**


End file.
